The Johto Grand Festival!
by JPINO123
Summary: The Johto Grand Festival begins! Who will win?
1. Chapter 1: The art of Fire and Water

Chapter 1: The art of Fire and Water

A crisp day starts in the summer time right near Mt. Silver, where the Grand Festival is going to be held. May hops out of bed and runs down the Pokemon Center stairs.

"Good Morning Nurse Joy! Are my Pokemon ready"

"They sure are! I'm sure you'll do great in the Grand Festival today!

"Thank you! All right gang come on out!"

"Blaziken, Croconaw, Sunflora, Ursaring, Glaceon, Beautifly!" They all called.

"Hmm, I see the little loser is taking out her Pokemon for a stroll!" says Harley

"Oh, Go Away. No one wants you here!" May screams

"Feisty aren't we! Well You'll be even more mad when I win the Grand Festival!"

"Oh That Harley!" says Solidad walking up.

"Yeah, what a joy…" says Drew.

"Are you ready May? Says both Drew and Solidad

"Very!"

"You have a phone call from Ash Ketchum!" says Nurse Joy

"Ash?"

"Hi may! Good to see ya! I just earned my 8th gym badge! I want to let you know we will be watching the Grand Festival on T.V.!

"Congrats on your badge! I'll do my best. Tell Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup I said hi!"

All the coordinators head backstage and change into there attire.

"Welcome One in all to the Johto Grand Festival! Yells Kariean. "We came to scenic Mount Silver to see who will be crowned Top coordinator, and take the magnificent Ribbon Cup! Don't forget our judges. We have Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, three nurse joys, and a surprise guest Jasmine the Olivine city gym leader! Let's give her a big hand!" "Alright our performance stage will be a double performance. Since there are so many entrants we split the floor into three stages! On the Gold stage we Have Mr. Contesta and Blackthorn cities nurse joy! On the Silver stage we have Mr. Sukizo and Azalea town's nurse joy! And on the Crystal stage we have Jasmine and Mt. Silver's Nurse joy!"

Back in the waiting room may is nervous.

"It looks like it will be very hard this year!" says May

"Don't worry you'll do great. Let's meet in the finals!" says Drew

"Okay!"

"Sorry, to interrupt but im going to crush your promise before the finals! "Says Harley"

"Don't think I'm giving up either!" says Solidad!

"Wait where is Drew?"

Drew popped on the screen on the Silver stage

"Alright our first contestant is Drew from Lerousse city in Hoenn!

"Alright Espeon and pupitar come on out!"

A Burst of electricity comes from the ball seal!

"Use Sand storm pupitar!"

Sand flew everywhere

'Use Psycic Espeon and make a ring around you two with the sand!"

"Both of you safe guard!"

The sand blew against their glowing bodies!

"Remarkable!"

"That was just beautiful!"

Drew walks of stage and talks to May.

"That was Beautiful."

"Thanks!"

May and Drew watch the screen as Solidad, Harley, and many others do there appeals.

"May is Next" a crewman said in the waiting area.

"Wish me luck!"

May runs out on the crystal stage.

"Blaziken and Croconaw take the stage!"

A huge heart seal reveals her Pokemon!

"Croconaw super powered Waterfall! "

"Wow were being treated to a beautiful powerful waterfall attack!" Kariean yells'

"Alright Blaziken jump on top and surf down the waterfall using blaze kick! Croconaw surf upwards!"

"Wow it looks like there really Surfing and the blaze kick is making a thin layer of white smoke!" Kariean said.

"Now shadow claw Croconaw all over the water, Blaziken jump off the water!"

Croconaw splits the water spreading mini whirlpools all over the stage.

"Now Blaziken super fast Sky Uppercut on the whirlpools and Croconaw use Shadow claw on them!"

"Look at the grace of May's Pokemon! Incredible!"

"Finish this off! Croconaw aqua tail around Blaziken and Blaziken use fire spin around Croconaw!"  
They both finish and take a bow.

"Wow that was beautiful. The way fire and water complimented each other and the Pokemon was Amazing" said Jasmine.

"The ball capsule was great too!" says Nurse Joy.

"That concludes our performance stage now the 250 anxious coordinators will be cut down to the Final 64!"

"Wow May you nailed it!" says Solidad

"Not bad!" says Drew

"Thanks you guys!"

"It won't matter honey because even if you make it to the next round you'll still lose!"

Says Harley  
"Oh Shut up! I'm going to win it all!"

"Alright the judges have made their selections take a look at the screen!"

All the coordinators appeared!

"Look all four of us made it through" Solidad exclaims!

"We did it. Thank you Blaziken and Croconaw!"

"All right we will now split the final 64 in to 4 individual tournaments of 16." The Winner of each tournament will be in the semi finals!" says Kariean!

"Look at the screen again!"

"OH NO! IM AGAINST HARLEY IN THE FIRST ROUND OF MY TOURNAMENT!" yells May"

"Looks like your Grand Festival experience will be a short one!" Harley says smirking.

As the First day of competition ends, will May beat the tournament, Harley, and come out on top? Who will win the Ribbon Cup?"


	2. Chapter 2: Ursarings rage!

Chapter 2: Ursaring's Rage

As we last left of, May, Drew, Harley, and Solidad all made it to round two! Little did May know that her first battle would be against the one and only Harley!

May is down at the Pokemon Center early in the morning strategizing with Ursaring and Glaceon. While she is quickly interrupted!

"Hey Big Sis!" Says max

"Hi Honey!"

"Mom, Dad, Max? What are you doing here?  
"We came to support our favorite coordinator!"

"Plus the gym is getting renovated, so I can come watch you!" Norman exclaims.

"WOW! You got an Ursaring, and a Sunflora?" yells max

"I sure did but I caught them as a Sunkern and a Teddiursa"

A voice over the intercom startles May. "The first match against Harley and May will begin in 10 minutes!"

"Oh no! I've totally spaced it out! I have to go get dressed, and go backstage! Sorry I couldn't talk more."

"Its okay honey we will be cheering you on!" says Caroline.

"I hope you do great sis" yells max

"Me too, show that Harley!" Norman said

"Thanks!"

May changes and runs backstage.

"Get ready to loose! I'll sure destroy the promise between you and your boyfriend!"  
"He's not my boyfriend! and I'LL CRUSH YOU"  
"Whatever you Bit…" Harley gets interrupted

"May and Harley time to get on stage!" says the crewman!

"From this side we have Harley from Hoenn's Slateport City and on the other side we have May from Hoenn's Pettleburg City. Five minutes on the clock. BEGIN!" yells Kariean.

"Tangrowth and Granbull come out Honeys!" Harely yells.

Seals of black roses pop out coving his Pokemon

"Glaceon, Ursaring! Take the stage!"

A seal of Fire covers the two Pokemon!

"Glaceon use tackle! Ursaring use hammer arm!"

They both charged quickly

"Tangrowth stop them with your vine whip!"

They got caught by vine whip and couldn't move!

"Granbull Hyper Beam" The explosion blasted the two Pokemon away!

"That will be a huge dent in May's points!" yells Kariean

¼ of Mays points are taken away!

"Might as well quick Sugar!" Harley taunts

"OH YEAH! Glaceon use Avalanche and Ursaring ride while using Hammer arm!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch! Tangrowth use stun spore on Ursaring!"

The stun Spore paralyzes Ursaring!

"That will also cost May a lot of points!"

May looks on the screen seeing that she has only ½ of her points while Harley still has all of his! However something is happening to Ursaring!

"Ursaring what's wrong!"

"URSARINGG!"

"Looks like Ursaring is trapped in its guts ability" says Drew watching backstage.

"CALM DOWN!"

Ursaring starts trying to attack Harleys Pokemon, but missing!

"Keep that up and will win for sure" yells Harley"

"STOP PLEASE URSARING"

"May only has a sliver of her points while Harley has not been hit once! With only a minute and ½ left it looks like Harley will win!"  
"URSARING!" may cries one last time!

It gets through to Ursaring and it finally controlled its ability  
"Alright we have to attack with our final combination. We won't loose!" yells May.

"I got to end this brat once and for all!"

"Ursaring Giga Impact Glaceon jump one Ursaring and use ice beam around you!"

"Oh WOW! It looks like a frozen giga impact attack!" yells Kariean

"OH YEAH? Granbull stop it with Hyper beam! Tangrowth Hyper Beam too!"

"DO IT!" yells may with 15 seconds on the clock.

The attacks collide in a fierce explosion! The clock was ticking 5…4…3…

XXX the judges gave to Harley's fainted Pokemon with 2 seconds to spare!

"WE DID IT!"

"YOU STUPID BRAT! I HATE YOU!"

"Looks like may will continue her GF battles!"

May completes her tournament of 16 on top! Making her one of the semi-finalists!

"Congrats on making it to the semi finals!" said max and Solidad!

"That was really great, but tomorrow its my tournament!" said Drew

"Ill be cheering you on!"

As May is the first of the 4 semi finalists who else will join her? Will drew and Solidad make the Cut? See in Chapter 3!

For all you confused with the tournament styling heres a graph there are 4 tournaments split from the 64 that made it from the appeals

16 contestants 16 contestants

1 winner 1 winner

16 contestants 16 contestants

1 winner 1 winner

The mini tournaments were in an actual tournament style with a winner the 4 winners from each tournament our the semi finalists and from there its normal contest style


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess of Hoenn

Chapter 3: The Princess of Hoenn vs. the Queen of Kanto

As we last left of May has been the one lucky victor in her tournament sending her to the semi-finals, will drew and Solidad make it?

"15 seconds left on the clock who will be our second semi finalist?" yells Kariean

"Flygon! Use Dragon pulse! Electabuzz thunder!" yells drew

The attacks hit Snorlax and bayleef and knocked them out!

XXX were giving by the judges

"Drew just defeated Kiana! That means Drew is our second semi-finalist!" yells Kariean

"Congratulations!" May exclaims

"Yeah that was sure something" Solidad adds in.

"Thanks you two"

"Solidad your up!" a crewman says!

Solidad walks away

"Good luck" said May and Drew

"Remember we promised to meet in the Finals! So hopefully we won't get matched up in the semi finals."

"Right, may you sure have grown a lot since you were that stupid dorky girl I met you in Slateport."

"Wow Drew Thank you so much!"

Hours have past and Solidad just won her final battle

"Congrats!" yells May

"Great" says drew

"Thanks maybe in the semi finals I'll face off with one of you."

Hours have past again and they finally have there fourth semi-finalist.

"Alright we have our 4 semi finalists look on the board to see who will be facing off!"

Yells Kariean

It was Drew vs. Timmy (Miscellaneous) and May vs. Solidad!

"Looks like we'll be facing off again in the top 4 like last year, huh May!"

"This time I won't loose!"

The sun sets on a hot day, but bright and early tomorrow morning is drew's match!

"Roserade use petal dance and Masquerin ride the petal dance while using Ariel ace!"

Shouts Drew knocking out Timmy's Pokemon.

"Alright We have our First of our final 2!" yells Kariean!

Drew excitedly runs back stage

"YOU DID IT!" yells May giving Drew a hug

"Thanks" said Drew, "and remember you have to beat Solidad to see which one of us will win the Grand Festival!"

"We'll im not planning on May winning" Solidad said with a smirk

"We'll just have to see! Good luck Solidad!" said May

"You too!" said Solidad

The crewman came in told Solidad and May to head on stage

"All right we have our Final semi final match today! The winner will battle Drew tomorrow to see who gets the ribbon cup!" said Kariean "5 minutes start now!"

"Froslass and macargo battle dance!" musical notes flew from the ball seals.

"Beautifly and Sunflora! Take the stage!" A explosion came from the ball seal!

"Froslass Shadow ball marcago power it up with flamethrower!"

"Dodge" yelled May

Some of Solidad's Points were gone.

"Morning Sun! Sunflora use Solar beam!"

The attack blasted Solidad's Pokemon She now had only 2/3 of her points left.

Fire spin all around the stage

The stage was covered and mays Pokemon were surrounded

"Use scary face!" yelled Solidad

Froslass's Face terrified May's Pokemon! Making them lose ¼ of there points

"Froslass Ice Punch, and Macargo fire blast!"

May was getting beat bad! She only had one sliver of points while Solidad had half! ( I know it sounds like the Harley match!

"THAT'S IT!" yelled May

Use a super powered Morning sun And Sunflora use Solarbeam on Beautifly!

The attack hit beautifly!

"Looks like May is giving up!" said Kariean

"Fire blast Macargo!"

"Solar Ariel ace now!" yelled may

A green light covered Beutifly as it collided into Solidads Pokemon.

X X X Solidad was out!  
"Heading to the Finals is May!"

"Congrats" May said Solidad across the Battle field.

"THANKS!"

"Wow she really did it" said Drew backstage!

"GO MAY!" yelled Max!

May cheers as the sun sets on her great day!

Bright the next morning…

The stadium was dark and two lights shined on may and Drew on the battlefield

"On this side we Have Drew from Lerousse city in Hoenn." Said Kariean

"I wont lose look out May!" Drew thought

"And on this side its May from Pettleburg!"

"We will win! We'll show you!" thought May

5 minutes on the clock now!

Who will win the battle how will it turn out? Who will get the title of top cooridanator?

See in the upcoming Chapter!

Chapter 4: A Heart of Gold vs. A Silver Soul!


	4. Chapter 4: Heart of Gold vs Silver Soul

Chapter 5: A Heart of Gold vs. A Silver Soul

As we last left off May and Drew were going to battle In the Finals who will win?

"Roserade Electabuzz! Let's go!" yells Drew

A seal of red roses came out

"Blaziken and Beautifly! Take the stage!" yelled May

A huge ribbon seal came and busted revealing May's Pokemon

"This is our last battle give it your all!" May said to her Pokemon.

"Let's go Blaziken Sky Upper, Beautifly Silver wind around Him!"

"Electabuzz Thunder and Roserade Leaf Storm!"

"Spin! Blaziken Spun and dodged then collided into Roserade!

Drew lost some points.

"Now Beautifly Ariel ace again!"

"Roserade Mega Drain on Beautifly!"  
Beautifly's energy was getting sapped. May lost points making her and drew equal.

"Electabuzz Thunder!" The attack blasted Beautifly. May was now behind.

"Beautifly Sunny Day!"

"Blaziken Overheat! Jump in the Over Heat and Use Mega Kick!"

"The over powered Overheat is making May's Blaziken stand out! Beautiful!" yelled Kariean  
"STOP IT! Use Brick Break and stop Blaziken" yelled Drew

The attacks exploded

"Its our turn to attack. Roserade Weather ball! Electabuzz Split the Ball up into more by using Psychic!" yelled Drew

Blazing Inferno comets were falling on Mays Pokemon!

"Stop them Use Silver Wind!" yelled May!

Beautifly collided Silver wind with the Weather Balls Making the stage Sparkle

"Two Minutes Left, and Drew is currently winning by a few Points!" said Kariean

"Blaziken Sky Upper cut on Roserade!"

"Spinning Ariel Ace on Electabuzz!"

The Pokemon Charged

"Electabuzz Thunder on Beautifly!"

"Roserade, Poison jab on Blaziken!"

Thunder blasted on to Beautifly, but It kept going!

"Wow! Beautifly just absorbed Drew's Thunder attack, and is now using an electric Ariel ace!" said Kariean

"Blaziken GO!"

The Sky Uppercut was really powerful now.

"Jump over it Roserade!"

It flipped over.

"Now unleash Poison jab!"

It smashed into Blaziken making it fall from the top of the stadium!

"BLAZIKEN!" yelled May

"Beautifly and Blaziken combine Fire spin and silver wind!"

"Absorb the attack with Iron tail Electabuzz!"

A whirl of fire spun around Electabuzz's tail.

"Roserade Leaf storm on the fire!"

Leaves spun around the fire now!

"Now release it back!" yelled drew

The attack enveloped Blaziken and Beautifly!

"Drew Still has ½ his points left while May only has 1/4 ! The battle could still go either way!"

"Sky Upper cut!" yelled May

Blaziken controlled all the flames of the fire around his hand and attacked Roserade and Electabuzz.

"We have to end this!" thought Drew

"Roserade jump on Beautifly's back and use endless poison jab! Thunder punch on Blaziken!" yelled Drew

"That's it! Blaziken jump off Electabuzz's Thunder Punch and head into the sky to attack Roserade!"

When Electabuzz was about to hit Blaziken, it jumped off his fist and used it as a power up to jump in the sky!

"WHAT?" yelled Drew

"Now Blaziken knock Roserade off Beautifly by using Blaze kick!" said May!

He knocked Roserade off, but May was still far behind Drew in Points, and with only 45 seconds left May was going to loose!

"We have come too far to loose. We can't let all those people down. Brock, dawn, Mom , Dad, Max and Ash," thought may. "Guys it's time for one last Hurrah!" May said to her Pokemon.

"Blaziken jump on Beautifly's back! Beautiful use Ariel ace and Blaziken use Fire spin around yourselves!"

They did what May said and now a burning Ariel Ace as charging at Drew's Pokemon!

"Beautiful!" yelled Kariean

Drew had lost Points!  
"Oh yeah! Roserade poison jab! Electabuzz thunder on Roserade!" said Drew

Electabuzz's Thunder made Roserade's Poison jab Glow with electricity!

"Now launch Roserade at that Ariel ace with Brick Break!"

Roserade went soaring like a bullet with its thunder poison jab, while The burning Ariel ace was strong!

"DO IT!" yelled May

The attacks Exploded, and threw Beautifly, Roserade, and Blaziken back!

They both lost points.

Everyone was at the edge of there seat! Max, Norman, Caroline, Solidad, even Harely!

Back in Sinnoh Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Brock were on the edge of there seats as well!

"TIME IS UP!"  
"THE WINNER IS…wait? The smoke is blocking the board?" May and Drew were very nervous as they waited for the smoke to clear, to reveal the Winner of the Johto Grand Festival!...

Who Will win? All will be revealed in Chapter 5: A Johto Champion!


	5. Chapter 5: A Johto Champion

Chapter 5: A Johto Champion

As we last left off May and Drew faught a fierce battle, but smoke covered the bored, once it clears who will take home the ribbon Cup

Everyone was speechless waiting for the board to clear.

It finally cleared up with a shocking result

"Oh MY! The Points are 100 percent virtually identical! According to contest rules May and Drew would be the winners!" said Kariean

The whole crowd cheered for May and Drew

May and Drew were overjoyed!

"I wasn't finished, This being the case that it's the Grand Festival, The judges will have to select on who put the more beautiful performance!" yelled Kariean

"Remember May whatever happens happens," said Drew

"Right! Good luck!"

Everyone was very egar to find out who would win

"Our judges have come to a conclusion! The winner

Of the Johto Grand Festival is…..

MAY! With Her Blaziken and Beautifly!  
"WE DID IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!" May cried to her Pokemon.

May wept in Happiness

"All right May!" yelled ash watching the T.V

"Wow She did it!" said Solidad

"I Hate that stupid maggot!" yelled Harley

"Congratulations May, you're a great coordinator! Thank you for a great battle!" said Drew.

"Thank you for being there for Me from Hoenn to now! You're a great friend!" said May

"We will no reward May the Ribbon" said Kariean

All the contestants surrounded the stadium floor in a big circle in the middle was a big platform with a red carpet where May stood with all of her Pokemon. Mr. Contesta came handing her the Ribbon Cup

"Congratulations May, I remember when your first came to the Slateport contest confused and scared but now your brave and strong! Congratulations!" said Mr. Contesta

"Thank you!" said May

"By the way all around the trophy there are 5 slots, each for your contest Ribbons!" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you all. We earned the Ribbon cup!" may said holding the Trophy in The air!

Moments later, May changed back into her normal outfit, where Drew, and Solidad were waiting for her.

'congratulations!" the both yelled

Drew handed May a big bouquet of roses

"There beautiful. Thank you so Much!" said May

"Your welcome, Ms. Top coordinator" said Drew

"You were great sis" said May walking up

"I was crying when you won' said Caroline

"It was a sight to see!" said Norman

"Thank you!" May said crying and hugging her parents

She was over whelmed with happiness.

Later that day, May and Drew outside looking at the sunset over Mt. Silver

"So where are you going to now?" said Drew

"I really don't know. Since I won the ribbon cup, I thought my journey was complete." Said May

"No its not even close to ending, if anything it hasn't even started" said Drew

"Well im not sure, where are you going to go now" said may

"Im going to Sinnoh. Me, Solidad and even Harley. We dicussed it before you were done changing."

"Really!" May said

"Yeah, You should come to that region is huge! So many Pokemon we haven't seen"

"I haven't been back to Sinnoh since the Wallace cup. Maybe….."  
"we'll support you all the way" said Norman and Caroline  
"setting of on new journeys is what your good at May, and we'll support you" said Norman

"Sis? Can I come with you on this journey? Ash is in Sinnoh and he's probably caught and seen great Pokemon. I want to too!" said Max

"Okay im going, but not for a few weeks. I want to relax and see my family!" May told Drew

"I understand!" said Drew

May looked up. And saw Ho-oh flying bye. She looked and smilied remembering how that was very significant to Ash's journey it was also to hers…

The End


End file.
